


Getting Better is a Bitch

by ShippingCactus



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Fluff, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Raze gets injured mid-battle and Killjoy helps her get better.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Getting Better is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend, Diddy, for the plot of this oneshot.

Raze ran from C link onto B site, trampling over the cobblestone in her sneakers, and pulled out her rocket launcher. “Here comes the party!” she yelled enthusiastically, shooting it towards the enemies in the courtyard. However, the rocket’s force threw her into the back of the wall, slamming her back into the wooden door frame. One of the surviving enemies, a clone of Sage, started to approach her from the garage window behind her. Raze struggled to get up, let alone pull out her gun.

“I’ve got you covered, Freudin.” Killjoy had appeared from the back of B site, a Vandel in her hands, and shot down the enemy Sage. “You okay?” She looked down at her girlfriend, who was leaning against a wooden box and clutching her shoulder. Raze’s torso appeared to be bruised and her left-hand arm and leg were both bleeding. “Oh my god, no, you’re not!” Killjoy ran over and picked Raze up, cradling her bridal-style in her arms. “Someone get Skye!” she shouted, exceptionally distressed.

“I’ve got you covered. She’s going to need stabilizing, so we’re going to have to take her back to base. But I think she should be fine.” Skye’s words were fading with the rest of the world. Everything was going dark for Raze.

Killjoy looked down towards her once more, noticing her eyes closing slowly. “Raze? Raze!” were the last words Raze heard before passing out.

* * *

Raze opened her eyes and proceeded to sit upwards. She was laying on a cot, a blanket was covering half of her body. Her arm was bandaged and her leg had a cast covering it. There was a soft beeping noise coming from behind her, likely the monitor and other medicinal technology that was managing her state of wellbeing. Finally, she looked across the room. On the other cot, instead of a fellow patient, was Killjoy. She was asleep, wearing her pajamas instead of her typical clothes.

“It took her forever to fall asleep. She was exceptionally worried about you. She asked so many questions and just wouldn’t stop talking. ‘I wish humans were like robots: immortal with just a quick fix, not as vulnerable. Not as much to stress about,’” Skye said, interrupting Raze’s observations.

_I’m not surprised that she was so concerned, but it’s a nice thought, knowing she cares so much._

“Anywho,” Skye continued, “these are for you.” She placed a set of crutches beside Raze’s cot. “Make sure you don’t walk without them, especially over long distances. Luckily for you, it was only a minor fracture, so it should only take about two months to heal.”

“Two months?!” Raze was in shock. She never stayed in one place for two months. _Two months without fighting, painting, or even just the usual good times. What am I going to do?_

“Yup, two months. I know that isn’t really your speed, but your leg is broken and it’s going to take a while to heal. Your other injuries should get better faster, obviously, but you’re still not going to be able to go out on missions or participate in any training in the meantime. Just sit around and relax, girlie. You’ll be better in no time.”

‘ _No time’ my ass. I don’t want to put up with this bullshit._ But there was no use arguing with Skye. “Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms and relaxing back against the pillows behind her. She felt something next to her elbow that she did not notice beforehand. It was a small knitted penguin plushie. _Tumtums von Hoppington. KJ and I’s son._ By now Skye had left the room. She picked up the stuffie and held it close to her chest, rubbing its back and cuddling it closely.

“Tumtums was worried about you.”

Raze looked at her girlfriend, who was now awake. She was laying on her cot, clutching her pillow and facing Raze and their ‘son.’ She was smiling, barely able to keep her composure despite her apparent exhaustion.

“I’m happy you’re awake. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little bit. I’m sore and aching, but I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, the pain meds can’t fix it all. Sorry.”

“Ya know what else they can’t fix? I’m basically useless for the next two months.”

“Oh, yeah, I figured you wouldn’t be happy about that. But it’s okay, cause I’m going to be here to take care of you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m taking a break from missions for the time being. To take care of you. You really think I want to go out there fighting without you? That would take all of the fun and romanticism out of it, and that’s no good.” They mutually giggled. Killjoy started walking towards the side of Raze’s bed. She held her girlfriend’s hand in hers gently and leaned down. They kissed, softly and sweetly.

“Congratulations, baby, I’m cured,” Raze joked. They laughed again.

The duo had a mutual thought: _Goddamn, everything is brighter with her here._

* * *

“Raze, you can’t keep doing things like this,” Killjoy scolded.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine,” she replied in an exaggerated tone, obviously not fine.

“I can make food for you, you don’t have to run around the kitchen making a mess. You could get yourself hurt.”

Despite Killjoy’s concern, Raze did not listen. Instead she kept opening various cabinets that were nearly too high up for her to reach, foraging for food.

“What do you want to eat? I’m not lying when I say that I’ll make it for you.”

“I want chocolate Lucky Charms.”

“With milk?”

“Of course.”

“Then let me get that for you.”

“No.”

Killjoy put her hands on her hips, frustrated with the stubbornness her partner was displaying. “And why not?” she sneered.

“Cause who am I if I can’t even make cereal for myself?”

Killjoy facepalmed. “You obstinate fuck. Can you just let me make you a bowl of cereal? No one’s here. I’ll do it out of the kindness of my heart. Anything.”

Raze stopped searching through the shelves, turned around, and gave Killjoy a dead stare, raising her eyebrow slightly. “KJ, I’m not stupid.”

“Look, you’re my best friend and I love you so, so much. I just don’t want you to get hurt more than you already are. Please just let me make you a bowl of cereal. We can watch a movie afterwards, your pick.”

“But I get my cast off in less than two weeks.”

“I know, and I want to keep it that way. But if you get hurt now then it could be another two months if you’re not careful.”

Raze sighed in defeat. “You’re right.” She picked up her crutches and used them to walk over to the couch in the living space to the right of the kitchen.

“Thank you.”

After making Raze a bowl of cereal upon her request, the two of them (and Tumtums von Hoppington, so technically three) curled up together on the couch, sharing a blanket between them. Raze turned on a movie and snuggled into her girlfriend’s side.

“I love you, Freudin.”

“I love you too, KJ,” she replied, resting her head on the other’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> New headcanon: Killjoy and Raze both love penguins.


End file.
